The present invention relates to a generator including a rotor containment brake for applying a braking force to a rotor and to a process for operating the generator, including applying a braking force to the rotor upon bearing failure.
Generators for generating electricity in aircraft applications are generally operated at high speeds, e.g., in the range of 12,000 to 30,000 rpm. At such high operating speeds, a failure of the rotor bearings can cause catastrophic damage, e.g., by having parts thrown through the housing, thereby damaging other aircraft parts. It is known in the art to disconnect rotor shafts from the driving source, e.g., a gear box shaft, either through use of a shear section or by a non-shear type disconnect, the latter of which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,045.
However, the disconnect systems known in the art do not operate instantaneously. That is, there is a delay between the occurrence of bearing failure and the disconnect. During the delay, there is a possibility the rotor parts will not be sufficiently contained within the generator housing. Accordingly, there is still a need to provide a mechanism for restricting prolonged rotor rotation immediately after bearing failure.